At The End Of Time He Came Back To Her
by Sabrina Lonewalker
Summary: At the end of the Time War, the Eighth Doctor comes back to die in his beloved Grace's arms. Both, however, get a new chance at life and what Grace decides could change both of their futures. Yes, I love doing AU's. The plot bunnies run rampant sometimes. May add more chapters if you want to see more of this. Please Read and review!


**At The End of Time He Came Home to Her**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**Ok folks, Listen up. There is NO ROSE TYLER! I like her, don't get me wrong but sooooooooooo much has been written about her already.**

**I fell hopelessly in love with the Eighth Doctor and how I wanted Grace to go with him. Well, in my universe, She did (RE: Life, Love and Death Through Time and Space)**

**However, I have more directions to take my favorite couple in. Even regenerations won't stand in their way! I'm also a sucker for a good love story and this is the best!**

**Starts with Eight and goes into Nine. Could go furthur if I decide to.**

**If you want to see more of Grace and the Ninth Doctor, you know what to do!**

**Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW? Thanks and Enjoy!**

**It was all over, it was all gone. His world, his people, all consumed in what seemed to be a never ending ball of fire. He had heard the screams for an instant then, they were all silenced. The silence was the worst he thought as he lay on the floor of his TARDIS.**

**He was curled up in a fetal position, his forehead hard against his knees as he cried, cried hopelessly for all that was gone. That magnificent Citadel that was so beautiful lay in charred ruins now, broken and battered just as his body was. Everything and everyone he knew was gone.**

**Then, TARDIS sent him a thought, gave him a nudge. He pulled himself painfully to his feet and began setting coordinates and manipulating controls, ignoring the pain that was shooting through every part of his body. He had to get back, back to her. He thought about her, her clear green eyes, her laugh, like silver bells across water. He just hoped he could get to her in time. His vision was blurring and his legs were weak.**

**She was his beacon, his anchor. He wanted to die, to join his people in their oblivion but the thought of her kept him going. He needed her. He thought back to their meeting, when he was sitting on her kitchen chair with his shirt open as she listened to his right heart but then, he had taken her hand in his and moved it across his chest to the left side and pressed ever so gently.**

**She hadn't pulled away, had let him guide her and watched her face as she listened to his second heart. He had watched her eyes and something there had captured him, made him feel something he had not felt in a very long time. When she had listened to his second heart and had realized what he was, she had not shown fear but, joy, joy at hearing life in all it's raw power.**

**He had smiled and then, things had tried to go so wrong but, he refused to let himself remember that part of it. All he wanted to think about was her, her face, the look in her eyes when he kissed her, the joy, the wonder. He smiled sadly as he stumbled to the other side of the console. He was almost there. He just wanted to see her, hold her once more before this body died, just wanted her to know that after everything, he wanted to come back to her.**

**She had awakened early that Saturday morning, something she didn't usually do but then, she had never had a dream like that before. More of a nightmare really, she thought as she stood at the kitchen counter watching the coffeemaker. She turned and looked at the kitchen table and chairs and smiled, remembering him sitting there, guiding her hand to his left heart.**

**She shook her head, wondering more about the nightmare. She had seen a planet explode in fire, heard screams and then, just one scream, his. She recognized his voice and wondered what the hell had happened? She stood there gripping the edge of the counter with her hands and tried to steady herself. Why was she still connected to him? How was she still connected to him?**

**Some nights, all she did was dream about him, seeing him as if through someone else's eyes as he worked the console, read a book, other things. She shook her head. It was a good thing that she was on vacation otherwise, she would probably have called in sick. She finally filled her coffee mug and went outside into her backyard. It was barely dawn, pink showing over the horizon as the sun began to show itself.**

**She had just settled to watch the sunrise when she heard that sound, a wheezing and groaning that could only mean one thing. She looked around and a battered, blue police call box materialized in the corner of her little backyard. She was smiling until the door opened and he literally fell out onto the ground.**

**"Doctor?" She ran to him, gathering him into her lap. "Grace?" His voice was weak, raspy and she could see the wounds. That beautiful apple green frock coat was in ruins and his eyes were so sad, not as joyful as she remembered. "Oh my dear love, what happened to you?" He managed a smile and reached up to touch her face. "I had to come, to see you before..." His voice trailed off as he spasmed in pain.**

**Grace Holloway was a physician and she knew what she was looking at. Death was almost there. She pillowed him in her lap, trying to smile. "What happened?" she asked. He looked into those beautiful green eyes and found strength. "It's all gone, Grace." "What's all gone?" "Gallifrey, my home, my people, all of them, all gone. I'm the only one left."**

**He heard her gasp and saw the look in her eyes. "What is it?" She looked down at him. "My nightmare last night, that's why I'm awake now." He eyes narrowed, "Grace, what nightmare, tell me." She looked back down, "First, I need to get you into the house,..." She was cut off when he said, "No, I have to stay near TARDIS, please." She nodded, "Ok. I saw a planet on fire, heard screams in my head. I heard you then, I woke up."**

**His eyes narrowed, "You saw? That was Gallifrey. You heard the death screams of my race, you heard me?" Grace nodded, "This isn't the first time it's happened, love." He smiled, hearing the endearment. "There have been times I thought I was dreaming cause I could see you in the TARDIS." He was puzzled and then, his face cleared. "I think I understand..." He trailed off and Grace saw the pain on his face.**

**"What do I need to do?" She asked softly. "Help me into the TARDIS." She did. Once inside the doors closed and she got him to the couch. He laid back and she stayed near. "What can I do to help you?" She asked. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "There's nothing you can do now, Grace. Remember what I told you about regeneration?" She nodded, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. "You're dying, I knew when you stumbled out. Ironic, isn't it?" **

**He smiled, "You were there at my beginning and now, at the end, I came back to you." He reached up to brush away her tears. "Grace, kiss me." She did, one that told him everything she couldn't say with words. He smiled. They both saw the soft golden glow beginning on him. "Grace, you can go now. I won't be the same man you knew once this is done."**

**She shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere, I won't let you go through this alone." He smiled, "My sweet Grace. TARDIS will change too, she changes to fit each new me. You had better stay near the doors, I never know exactly how violent it can get and with what has happened..." The glow was getting brighter. She kissed him once more and then moved away. **

**She watched as he staggered to his feet and then, it happened, he exploded in a golden light almost as bright as the sun and the TARDIS began changing, shifting, and shaking. Grace stayed where she was, her eyes fixed on him. She watched him grow taller, his body broader. His hair, that beautiful reddish brown hair disappeared, replaced by a head with very close cropped black hair.**

**The light faded and she looked around. The TARDIS was so different now, coral, steel and chrome but, her eyes were on him. He just stood there, as if trying to get his bearings. Then, she slowly walked over to him. "Doctor?" she said softly. He turned to look at her and she smiled, his eyes were the same intense blue she remembered. **

**It was awhile before he moved but finally, he said one word, "Grace?" She nodded, "I'm here." Then, with a half strangled sob, he pulled her to him, hugging her tight, afraid to let go of her. Her arms went around those broad shoulders and she could feel it, he was crying. She softly talked to him, holding him almost as tightly as he was holding her.**

**She mummured, "You came back to me." He managed a smile and finally released his tight hold on her but did not let go of her completely. "I had to, Grace. You were the best part of that life and I let you get away from me.." She smiled, "It was my choice, Doctor. I chose to stay." He smiled, a little sadly, "I remember but, Grace, I'm asking you again, not just because of everything I can show you but, because, I need you."**

**She caught her breath, she had never thought she would ever hear anyone say that to her. "You...need me?" He smiled and pulled her back to him, "Yes, Grace Holloway, I need you. I may be selfish but, I don't think I could stand being alone anymore. Please Grace, come with me, I told you then and I'm telling you again, I love you, that's why I came back."**

**She looked up at him. Before, they had been almost eye level now, he was so much taller than her. "I'll go with you anywhere, Doctor." He grinned, picked her up and spun her around. When he set her back down, she smiled, "Now, I have to leave behind a plausible explanation for my disappearance and you need to change. His clothes don't fit your personality any more." **

**He looked down and that wide grin split his face again. "You're right. Wait here, I'll be right back." She nodded and he disappeared into the depths of the TARDIS. Grace walked over to the console and heard the hum. She laid her hand on the console and immediately, she was seeing images of him, before this regeneration, of her 'Victorian Gentleman' images of him and a...sketch pad? **

**She was standing there staring into space when he came back in wearing black boots, leather trousers, a maroon jumper and black biker jacket. He walked over and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Grace?" She blinked, "Doctor?" She looked him over and smiled, "Much more appropriate for you now." "What is it, Grace?" She looked at him then at the TARDIS console.**

**"I don't know." He looked at her and saw her eyes, "Tell me," He said, pulling her to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I was seeing things, I guess TARDIS was showing me. You, your previous self and a sketch pad?" He smiled and taking her hand, pulled her deeper into the TARDIS till they reached the new location of the library.**

**He had her sit down and then, he went and pulled a sketch pad from a box on one of the shelves. He came back with a shy smile on his face and then he sat beside her and held out the pad. She looked at him and then opened it. She gasped. It was her! She darted a quick look at him then looked back at the pad, turning pages. All of them were of her. **

**Some poses were familiar, her at home, examining his twin hearts, in the park across from her house, when he kissed her. She closed the pad. He looked at her, "You ok?" His voice was wary. She turned to him, tears in her eyes, "You really didn't forget me?" He smiled and pulled her to him, kissing her forehead, her nose then, her lips.**

**She melted against him, her hand clutching at his back as his lips roamed over hers. He had waited so long to be able to do this, to show her how he felt. His form may have changed but, he still loved her, would always love her. "Grace?" he said in a hoarse whisper, asking everything in that one word. Her answer would probably determine the rest of their lives. Her answer came back, "Yes." He smiled, scooped her into his arms and carried her deeper into the TARDIS.**

**TBC?**

**If you want to see more of Grace and the Ninth Doctor, You know what to do! Suggestions, Comments, Donations are all welcome!**


End file.
